1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to providing rigidity to a soft-top cover for a vehicle, and in particular to providing a rigid bikini style soft-top cover with a sufficient amount of stiffness to prevent the annoying and turbulent flapping of the soft-top at higher rates of speed when the velocity of wind is substantially increased.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convertible sports vehicles, such as the JEEP™, have become increasingly popular. These vehicles utilize an open passenger compartment that is surrounded by roll bars to protect the passengers in the event of an accident such as a vehicle being overturned. It is commonplace that JEEP enthusiasts will attach a “soft” canvas or canvas-like material top to these types of vehicles. One advantage of this type of a removable top is that the top can be easily removed as desired. The “soft” type tops require a certain amount of labor and technique in attaching and removing the tops.
The problem with fabric soft tops is that even when properly secured to the roll bars, as the speed of the vehicle increases and the speed of the wind also increases, the unsecured portions of the fabric tops will flap turbulently in the wind. As a consequence, the flapping of the fabric top is annoying and disruptive to the vehicle occupants for what should otherwise be an enjoyable relaxing drive. Currently, no product exists that prevents the upward and downward flapping motion of the fabric soft top when the vehicle is in motion.